thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Die Verdammten
Die Verdammten ist die zweite Folge der 8. Staffel von The Walking Dead. Es ist die 101. Folge insgesamt. Die Original Ausstrahlung erfolgte 29. Oktober 2017 und die Pay-TV-Ausstrahlung in Deutschland war am 30. Oktober 2017. Kurzbeschreibung Alexandria, das Königreich und die Hilltop Kolonie führen ihren Plan aus. Jesus, Tara und Morgan sollen sich darum kümmern, dass die Saviors ausgeschaltet werden. Jesus findet eine andere Möglichkeit: Was passiert mit Menschen, die sich ergeben? Darüber entbrennt ein Streit mit Tara und Morgan. Ezekiel und Carol sind an der Satellitenstation und werden von Untoten überrascht. Hier gilt es einen Entflohenden zu finden, ehe er Alarmschlagen kann. Rick ist derweil mit Daryl auf der Suche nach dem Waffenlager. Beim Kampf stößt Rick auf ein bekanntes Gesicht und muss einsehen, dass der Krieg auch Schattenseiten hat - für beide Parteien. Vorspann Mara organisiert ihren Saviors-Stützpunkt, als sie mitbekommt, dass über Funk niemand zu erreichen ist. Sie will Sicherheitsvorkehrungen treffen, als sie von Aaron und seinen Leuten angegriffen werden. Es beginnt sofort ein wilder Schusswechsel. Handlung Morgan und Jesus überlegen, wie sie an einem Schutzwall aus Beißern vorbei kommen und sie einigen sich darauf, dass man verhindern muss, dass Schüsse fallen. Derweil versucht sich Carol nach der Explosion zu orientieren. Auch Ezekiel versucht wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und bei all dem Staub den Überblick zu behalten. Sie stellen fest, dass die Explosion eine Horde Beißer befreit hat, die nun auf sie losgehen. Sie können aber ohne Verluste alle beseitigen. Carol befürchtet allerdings, dass ihr Plan durch diesen kleinen Rückschlag in Gefahr sein könnte, weil einer der Saviors entkommen ist. Ezekiel ist aber sicher, dass sie ihn rechtzeitig bekommen, sortiert seine Leute und gibt die nächsten Schritte bekannt. Er ist überzeugt, dass sie siegen werden. Aarons Gruppe liefert sich immer noch eine Schießerei mit Maras Leuten, während Rick, Daryl und Co. Sich von der anderen Seite Zugang zu einem Gebäude verschaffen, welches extra bewacht wurde. Derweil lockt Morgan einige Beißer an eine Stelle. Zwei Wachen der Saviors werden aufmerksam, aber rechtzeitig erledigt. Morgan, Jesus, Tara und alle anderen dringen weiter vor in das überwiegend leere Gebäude. Vor einer Tür hören sie aber, wie ein paar Männer etwas planen. Lautlos positionieren sie sich davor. Rick und Daryl stellen fest, dass sie offenbar in die oberste Etage des Gebäudes müssen, während draußen weiter wild geschossen wird. Mara will in die Offensive gehen und Aaron macht deutlich, dass sie die Stellung halten müssen. Jesus gibt ein Signal zum Angriff und geht mit Tara weiter. Einer der Männer aus dem Raum, den Morgan bewacht, öffnet die Tür und wird sofort erledigt. Morgan und seine zwei Leute werden aber von weiteren Männern dahinter überrascht und getroffen. Daryl und Rick sind über den Fahrstuhlschacht nach oben geklettert und hoffen, dass Dwight recht hat, dass die Waffe, die sie suchen, auch hier oben ist. Sie trennen sich, um schneller fündig zu werden. Derweil finden Tara und Jesus einen verängstigten Mann, der um sein Leben bettelt. Tara will hart bleiben, aber Jesus stoppt sie. Als sie Schüsse hören, geht Tara nachsehen. Sie trifft auf weitere Leute ihres Teams, die aber erklären, dass sie Morgan und weitere vermissen. Tara will den Mann töten, doch er bettelt um sein Leben und erzählt seine Geschichte, wie er dahin kam. Jesus macht Tara deutlich, dass sie keine Menschen töten, die die Hände heben. Als wieder Schüsse fallen, sind sie kurz unaufmerksam und der Mann kann Jesus in seine Gewalt bringen. Tara überlegt, ob sie trotzdem schießt, auch wenn sie damit Jesus gefährdet. Dieser kann seinen Widersacher aber überraschend und das Blatt wieder wenden. Er schlägt ihn aber nur k.o. und fesselt ihn, auch wenn Tara protestiert und ihn eigentlich töten will. Es kommt ein Funkspruch. Die Saviors ziehen sich zurück. Morgan liegt am Boden, ist aber noch wach. Er erhebt sich, nachdem er kontrolliert hat, ob die Luft rein ist. Er nimmt sich eine Waffe und läuft los. Derweil wird draußen immer noch wild geschossen. Mara wird klar, dass es eigentlich gar keinen Grund gibt, dass sie angegriffen werden. Als ihr klar wird, was wohl hinter dem Plan steckt, ist es zu spät, weil ein Beißer sie überrascht und beißt. Carol, Ezekiel und seine Leute sind im Wald und erledigen einen Beißer, bei dem Ezekiel überlegt, wie dieser als Mensch gestorben sei. Carol meint, dass sie für solche Überlegungen jetzt keine Zeit hätten. Sie müssten vielmehr darauf vorbereitet sein, dass man ihren Angriff erwartet. Ezekiel ist weiter voll optimistisch und erklärt Carol, warum er das auch immer sein müsse. Dann stoßen sie auf eine Blutspur und hoffen, dass sie den Flüchtigen bald einholen werden. Daryl ist auf der Suche nach der Waffe, als er eine Zelle entdeckt, in der ein Toast liegt und eine Handschelle am Rohr hängt. Rick ist derweil ebenfalls unterwegs. Plötzlich wird er von einem Mann angegriffen. Sie prügeln sich und Rick gewinnt schließlich die Oberhand und würgt seinen Gegner, bekommt aber keine Antwort auf seine Frage nach der Ort der Waffe. Schließlich tötet er ihn durch einen Schwung an der Wand, an der sich ein Haken befindet, der ihn aufspießt. Morgan ist unterwegs und erledigt alle ihm entgegenkommenden Saviors. Dabei erinnert er sich an das Gespräch mit Rick, der ihm deutlich macht, dass er fest daran glaubt, nach allem, was sie durchgemacht haben, den Kampf gegen Negan gewinnen zu können. Jesus, Tara und de anderen sind um das Gebäude herum gelaufen, um den zweiten Ausgang zu sichern. Jesus will nicht das Feuer eröffnen. Eine der Saviors öffnet die Luke und ergibt sich, weil er lieber leben möchte. Er macht auch allen weiteren Leuten klar, dass sie die Waffen runter nehmen sollen. Tara ist damit auch nicht so glücklich und deutet an, dass sie mit Rick darüber reden werden. Derweil erledigt Morgan rigoros weitere Saviors, bis er ebenfalls den Ausgang erreicht hat. Er sieht die sich ergebene Gruppe und erinnert sich, wie Rick ihm gesagt hat, dass man keinen der Saviors am Leben lasse dürfe. Einer der Gruppe erkennt Morgan wieder, was ihn dazu bringt, ihn töten zu wollen. Jesus hält ihn davon aber ab. Morgan meint, dass sie gekommen seien, um alle zu töten. So sein das vorgesehen. Jesus meint, dass sie diesen Weg nicht gehen wollen. Morgan fragt, was sie dann machen sollen? Rick holt sich von seinem Angreifer einen Schlüssel und öffnet eine Tür. Dahinter verbirgt sich ein Kinderzimmer mit einem schlafenden Baby namens Gracie im Bett. Rick beobachtet sich im Spiegel und sagt nur nein. Ezekiel, Carol und der Rest sind weiter auf der Spur des Fliehenden, als sie ihn erblicken. Carol will schon schießen, als Ezekiel erklärt, dass seine zweite Gruppe schon angekommen sie. Sein Tiger erledigt den Saviors schließlich. Aarons Leute sind immer noch in der Schießerei und sie müssen einige Verluste hinnehmen. Aaron versucht Eric zu helfen, muss aber feststellen, dass er schlimm getroffen wurde. Derweil verbreitet Ezekiel wieder Optimismus, als sie einen Funkspruch hören, dass die Saviors Verteidigungsmaßnahmen ergreifen. Ezekiels Leute denken über einen Rückzug nach, weil sie die Saviors nun nicht mehr überraschen können, doch Ezekiel sieht kein Problem darin, dass man sie erwartet. Er lächelt nur. Rick ist weiter auf der Suche, als er ein Foto erblickt und kurz danach mit einer Waffe bedroht wird. Rick erkennt den Mann, nennt ihn Morales und meint, ihn aus Atlanta zu kennen. Der Mann meint, dass dies schon sehr lange her sei und keine Rolle mehr spiele. Er habe die Saviors bereits zurück gerufen und sie werden nun kommen. Morales macht seine Waffe scharf. Emil Groth – myFanbase Besonderheiten * Mr. Morales aus der 1. Staffel kehrt zurück Trivia